Malekith (Earth-2004)
Malekith the Accursed is the manevolant ruler of the Dark Elves, who desires to spread his darkness across the nine relams. History Malekith was a Dark Elf of Svartalfheim. He was born the thirteenth son to a thirteenth son and to Lady Mazerot of the Black Bile Clan, which were known as the lords of the Wild Hunt for their use of war dogs. Eventually, his father, brothers and uncles all died in the many wars the Dark Elves fought, led by Kraw the Uncontrollable. His mother assured him he won't have to die a soldier. However, during the Forty-Third Troll War, his mother sold him to the undertaker Elves of the Southern Swamps for food for the war dogs. As he was taken away, his mother told him she couldn't lose another son without gaining nothing and that at least he wouldn't have to be a soldier. He was forced to work as a corpse burner in the war, burning the corpses of 3,000 fallen Dark Elves, some still alive, after each battle while leaving the enemy corpses rot. One day, while burning corpses, he was captured by the Trolls and kept with other prisoners. An elder prisoner asked him to find some meaty millipedes and cook them for him, so he could have the strength required to perform a magic trick. As Malekith obeyed, the elder revealed himself as a Dark Elf wizard, decimating the Trolls with the trick and allowing them both to escape. In the following years (marked by wars against the Light Elves, then the Dwarves, then terrorism against the Gods),centuries, Malekith became the wizard's apprentice, being the most natural spell caster the wizard had ever seen, and eventually surpassing him as a wizard,and even the better magician of his kind. Eventually, the wizard told him his training had been completed, and that Malekith had to teach him his true purpose. He asked for his help to end the war, which shocked Malekith. The wizard felt that their people had suffered because of one senseless war after another, and that together, they could reason with the King, unite their clan and bring peace. He was convinced that since Malekith was forged in the tragedies of war, he would understand his reasoning. Malekith instead stabbed him, stating that he had been made by war and claiming that war forged the Elves' souls and that as long that he lived there would always be war. Stabbed multiple times, the wizard cast a spell at Malekith, making half of his face black, marking him so that everyone knew what he was, before dying. Malekith travelled to his former home. As he revealed herself, Mazerot tried to excuse herself for her wrongdoing but he had his mother fed to her dogs, taking the mantle of Ruler of the Dark Elves for himself. Thousands of years ago, Malekith waited for the beginning of the long awaited Convergence, gathering his army in an attempt to harness the power of the Aether and use its destructive power to plunge all of the Nine Realms into eternal darkness where all the Dark Elves could take complete control and rule the universe. When the Convergence began, Malekith put his plan into motion and went to get the Aether. However, the plot was intercepted by the Asgardians who arrived on Svartalfheim to defeat the Dark Elves, leading to a large scale battle. Watching the battle beside Algrim, Malekith ordered his own soldiers to use the Kurse Stones to give themselves enhanced strength, while he moved to absorb the Aether into his own body in order to gain the ability to unleash its power upon the Nine Realms and finally gain his greatest victory over the Asgardians. During the battle, [[Algrim (Earth-2004) |Algrim ]abandonded Malekith, who still was convinced he could secure victory. Mere moments before Malekith was going to touch the Aether, more Asgardian forces, led by King Bor, managed to use the Bifrost Bridge and steal the Aether from the Dark Elves, ending Malekith's War. In response to the defeat, Malekith sacrificed the majority of his people, including his own wife and son, in an attempt to wipe out all the Asgardian invaders, putting himself and a few survivors of the Dark Elbes into hibernation. King Bor Eventully died, and Odin took the throne, having a son, Thor and adopting a Jotun, Loki. Attack on Asgard Malekith Eventully awoke, and was caught up on recent events in history. He then led a bloody attack on Asgard with the forces of the Dark Elves, Fire Giants and Frost Giants, aiming to free Surtur ams start Ragnarok. He was met by Thor, Loki, Odin and Heimdall leading an army into battle, starting the battle of the bifrost bridge. Thor and Loki fought towards Malekith, who teleported into the palace at Asgard where the Aether was being protected by Figga, which she was suing to drain Surtur's power. Knowing it could not fall into the Dark Elves hands, she teleported it away, and was killed by Malekith as a result. Malekith freed Surtur, but was confronted by Loki, Thor and Odin, who fought him, Algrim and Surtur. Odin sacrificed himself to banish Surtur to Hel, and Malekith was forced to flee once again. Category:Earth-2004 Category:Earth-2004 Stars